Miss Me
by Ninja-Cedes
Summary: Bella used to be best friends with the pack, before they all left her one by one. She left not wanting to talk to any of them. They betrayed her and now she hated them. What does the pack think when they turn on Mtv to see Bella's new friends/Band. Do they go after her or wait till she comes home to visit the elders. Who imprints on who? Oh also my Bella's not clumsy or shy.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so to fit my story I gotta change some of the ages; Brady,Collin, and Seth are 15,Paul and Jared are 19,Jake, Embry, Quil are 17 , and Leah,Sam, and Emily are 20. This is my first imprint story that I've wrote. I've read a lot if them and love them and so I decided I should do one...Hope You Enjoy! (: Oh and Bella is 18 almost 19. _

* * *

Bella's P.o.v.

"No Jared Stop!" I screamed. Jared and Paul were about to throw me into the ice cold water. Sam and Jake Had already thrown Emily in the water and Quil and Embry were just about to throw Leah. I could hear her cussing up a storm as they swung her while they counted to three.

"Please Paul no don't do this," I begged him. He smirked at me,"Ok Jared, on the count of three." They both laughed evilly."One!" They yelled as they threw me into the water. I opened my eyes as I went under the water. The ocean water stung my eyes but when you surf as much as my friends and I do, you get used to the sting.

I swam up to shore and took a big gulp of air then went back down. The guys were too busy laughing their heads off that they didn't see me or Leah and Emily go up for air. I swam to where the girls were and motioned for them to follow me. We went to the other side of the beach where the guys couldn't see us then, we came up for more air. "What's the plan, B?" Leah asked me. I could already hear the guys freaking out because they hadn't seen us come back up for air. They thought we were drowning. I grinned. "Ok, they are totally freaking out right now," I said. They nodded in agreement. "I say, since they're focused on the water and not the beach where their clothes are and the only truck that we brought to the beach-" I got cut off by Emily,"You want to take it all and have them walk all the way back in town in nothing but their underwear?" I nodded and she grinned evily.

We all quickly but quietly snuck back to shore, we took their clothes and cell phones so they couldn't call anybody to pick them up and then we climbed in Paul's truck. When I started the truck it made a loud noise that got their attention. I smirked as Emily and Leah waved and blew kisses. They all started swimming back as fast as they could. The first one that got to shore was Seth, but he wasn't fast enough.

The girls and I busted out laughing as I drove to our house. I drove the truck up the driveway and parked it as I got the key out of the ignition. We raced inside and decided to start cooking lunch. We figured the boys wouldn't be back for atleast a half an hour and the least we could do was cook them lunch to make up for our evil doings.

We had just got done cooking when the boys came running in the kitchen. They all looked extremely mad but quickly got over when they smelt the food. Leah,Emily, and I grinned, thinking we had got away with it. Some one cleared their throat and we looked to see it was Sam. Him,Paul,Embry and Jared were still standing and not sitting at the table eating like the rest of them. They glared at us. We smiled sheepishly and took off running out the back door. We didn't get very far,seeing as the guys all used to be track stars. I felt warm hands grab my waist and lift me up. Suddenly I was staring at a butt. I pinched it. "Ow!" Jared. He pinched my butt back. hmph. He threw me on the ground but not hard enough to actually hurt. Paul and Jared were standing above me. I gulped. I knew what they were thinking. They were going to tickle me!

~Night Time~

I lay in bed thinking about today. We had went to the beach and had a lot of fun. After I got tickled to death, we had all ate and watched a movie in the living room. We messed around for some time after the movie was over and we hung out for a few more hours but then the guys had to leave because some of them had school tomorrow.

We were all best friends, even though a few of the guys were still in high school. We had always been close. Ever since we were little we could never be seperated and that didn't change when we graduated. About a year ago Jake,Quil, and Embry had joined us and we became close. Then Seth and his friends Brady and Collin started to hang out with us to. Surprisingly, they were actually really funny and nice. They were like my little brothers. I couldn't bare to lose any of them. I don't know what I would do if I lost them. They were my best friends.

* * *

_This chapter don't got a lot going on it's more to show that they're all bestfriends and how close they are. Next chapters should be more interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so here is chapter two! I hope you guys like it! Also thanks to my very first reviewers ElectricSocks and After-eightt ! Thank you veryyy much you guys are awesome! I forgot to mention that Sam and Emily are dating and so are Leah and Embry._

* * *

Sam's P.o.v.

The guys and I had just got back from dropping Brady,Collin, and Seth off and were heading to my house. Jacob's car was there so he was going to give Quil and Embry a ride home.

Once we got to the house,that I shared with Jared and Paul, we said good-bye to Jake,Quil, and Embry. We didn't go to bed right away because none of us were actually tired. We goofed off and played video games until we all got hungry. We looked in the fridge and were not shocked to discover that it was empty. I sighed,"I'm going to go get something to eat from Sue's Diner, ya'll want something?"

"It's late,she's not going to be open," Jared said. Always the logical one. I looked at the clock. 8:30. I pointed to the clock. "Oh," he responded. I went to grab the keys to the truck while the guys started a list if all the stuff they wanted. When I couldn't find my shoes I started to get angry even though it wasn't that big of a deal. My fists were clenched and I was shaking. When I realised this I quickly calmed down. That was weird.

After I FINALLY found my shoes I went to the kitchen to get Jared and Paul's list. It was a page and a half long. Wow. I shook my head and said good-bye to the guys.

I drove to Sue's Diner that was just outside of La Push, close to the woods. Now that I thought about it, it was kind of weird. Who puts a diner outside of town and close to the woods. Oh well. I climbed out of the truck and started to walk towards the diner. I stopped when I heard Emily's name. Emily was here?

"Ugh Emily is such a fucking slut, she thinks she's all that because she's dating Sam Uley," someone said. I recognised that voice anywhere. My ex-girlfriend Melanie. She was talking bad about Emily! My girlfriend! I started shaking again. "I don't know, she's pretty hot if I do say so myself," someone else said. It was a guy. He was talking about my Emily. Who did he think he was? I growled. What the hell?

"Sam." I looked towards the voice. It was coming from the woods. It was Harry. Harry and Quil Sr. Came out of the woods. What's going on? "Follow us," Harry said, going back into the woods. I reluctantly followed. I was still shaking. Damn it! I didn't want to follow Harry or Quil Sr. but they were elders and I had to obey what the La Push elders said.

I could still hear those people talking about Emily. "Sam you need to-" Harry started but he didn't finish. He was interrupted by a growl. Where was that coming from? He looked shocked but once again tried to continue but was cut off again as I cried in agony. My bones. It felt like every bone was breaking at the same time. It hurt. No scratch that, hurt didn't even begin describe the pain I was feeling. I closed my eyes as the pain continued.

The pain soon stopped and I opened my eyes to see Harry and Quil Sr. starring at me with wide eyes. I tried to ask them what was wrong but all that came out was a whimpering sound. "It's been years since anyone has shifted," Quil Sr. said. What was he talking about?

It was only then that I realised I was now towering over them. I looked down at my feet and almost screamed. My feet were gone and in their place were paws. As in dog paws! What the hell was going on? "We have a lot of explaining to do so I suggest you sit..or lay," Quil Sr. Finally spoke up. I did as he said. I had a feeling this was going to be a long night on my part.

Jared's P.o.v.

"Where the heck is Sam?" I asked Paul. he had been gone for almost two hours! "I don't know but I'm starving," he said. I've called his phone ten times and he hasn't answered. I grabbed the keys to my car and was about to leave the house when Paul stopped me. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry and I'm not gonna wait around for another two hours, so I'm going to go to the diner and check and see if he's still there and if the diners open I'm going to eat but if not I'm going to the girls' house to eat," I told him. "I'm coming with you," he said.

When we got to the diner the truck was still in front of the diner but Sam was no where in sight. Sadly the diner was closed. "Come on man, let's go Sam will call us when he can," Paul said. He better.

We drove to the girls' house and explained to them what happened. They were all worried, especially Emily. Paul and I ate while the girls whispered amongst themselves.

_~ 3 Weeks Later  ~_

We still hadn't heard a word from Sam and it's been three weeks! The girls were worried but Paul and I were pissed. Emily was freaking out and would sometimes break down crying, thinking the worst had happened to him. How could Sam do this to us? To Emily? Is he stupid? He should know that Emily always worries too much.

Currently we were all sitting at the beach trying to relax. Bella gasped and shook my shoulder, "Look," she pointed across the beach. Sam was talking with Quil Sr.

Quil and Embry had told us that when they would go to Quil's house,after school, they would see Sam leaving his house. When they tried to confront him he just ignored them and kept on walking. He didn't even look at them. I started to shake. Lately that had started happening to me when I was angry. Bella noticed and gently put her hand on my shoulder,"Calm Down Jared," she whispered to me. She knew that me shaking meant I was angry and she always calmed me down. We watched him as he walked past us not even throwing a glance our way.

Emily noticed him too. "Sam?" she said, jumping up. Sam kept on walking. Why was he doing this to her. It was hurting her so bad. Bella and Leah got up and calmed her. "Why is he doing this to me, does he not love me anymore?" she asked them. Up ahead I saw Sam stop abruptly, almost as if he had heard her. But that was impossible, he was all the way across the beach already. He couldn't have heard her. Had he?

Sam's P.o.v.

I heard Emily when she said those things down at the beach. I loved her I did, but the elders said it wasn't safe to be around her or any of my friends, because I was a new wolf and i could phase and expose the secret. I could hurt them. I couldn't do that, I wouldn't do that. This way was safer. Ignoring them would keep them safe.

The elders had informed me of everything. From Vampires to Imprinting. The last part tore me in half. Imprinting. I was scared to look any girl in the eye. What if I imprinted. I didn't want that. I loved Emily no one else.

The elders also informed me that more would be phasing, but they wouldn't tell me who. They said I was in charge. I was the Alpha.

* * *

_Let me know if you liked it! I'm gonna try and post another chapter today. Hopefully I will but we'll see._


	3. Chapter 3

_So thanks to __**Bexxyy**__ for th_e _awesome review, you rock! Also you all should go check out a story called Aphrodite's Temptation by thedarkangel22 its awesome! Anyway heres chapter 3 ENJOY! (:_

* * *

Jared's P.o.v.

I sighed as I threw myself on the couch next to Bella. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Damn, she is so beautiful. I heard giggling from Bella. "What are you laughing at?" I asked her. She smirked,"You do realise you said that outloud right?"

Oh crap I did not! She laughed again,"You did too." I blushed, suddenly really embarrassed. "So, I'm going to go make some popcorn so we can watch a movie," she said. I nodded. She started towards the kitchen but stopped,"Oh Jared?"

"Yeah?" I grunted. "You're not so bad yourself," she said then came and kissed me on the cheek and skipped to the kitchen. I touched my cheek. I was falling hard for that girl.

After Bella came back with the popcorn, we had decided on watching Paranormal Activity. That was an advantage for me because everytime Bella got freaked out she would cuddle up to me and hide her face in my shirt.

We watched the movie and when it was time for me to go Bella decided to walk me to the door. "Thanks for coming Jared, it was fun," she said as she smiled at me. She gave me hug and pulled back some to kiss me on the cheek again. That was it. I cupped her face with my hand and I kissed her. At first she hesitated then she started to kiss me back. Things started to get more intimate as my hands slipped up her shirt. I realised what I was doing and I stopped. Bella groaned,"You're fine Jared."

We made out for some time and then she pulled back and grabbed my hand. "Where we going?" I almost smacked myself, I knew exactly where we were going. "Are you sure Bella?" I asked her. She nodded,"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be bringing you to my room." Well I felt stupid. When I walked in her room I closed the door and went back to kissing Bella. I pulled off her shirt and she unbuttoned my pants. (remember my story is rated T )

Leah's p.o.v.

I walked in the house with Embry hand in hand. We saw Jared's car in the driveway and expected to see him and Bella sitting on the couch but they weren't. "Wonder where they-" Embry got cut off by moaning. Oh my god! I looked at him with wide eyes. "No way," I whispered. He looked like he wanted to bust out laughing. I pulled him out of the house and we took off running towards Sue's Diner. When we walked in we saw Paul and Jake sitting at a booth and we went to sit next to him.

"Look who's here," Paul said, nodding towards the front of the diner. We looked. Sam. I glared at him. "Just ignore him, he's not worth our time," Embry said and we all agreed.

"What can I get you," our waiter asked. It was Brady. We told him and continued talking. "Hey you guys," Bella said, sliding into the seat. Embry and I exchanged knowing glances. "Hey Bella, bathroom now," I said. She followed me.

"So where's Jared?" I asked her. "He said he was gonna meet me here," she looked at her shoes. "Nothing you want to tell me?" I questioned her. She shook her head and I gasped.

"Liar," I accused her, "You totally slept with Jared! Embry and went to the house and we heard you all the way downstairs." She gasped.

"You weren't going to tell me?" I asked her.

"Not now, I was waiting till later," she was still looking at her shoes. I laughed and pulled her out of the bathroom and back to the booth. "Is Jared here yet?" Bella asked the guys. They shook their heads.

A loud howl came from outside and Sue came running out of the kitchen and whispered something to Sam and he ran out of the diner. Since when did La Push have wolves?

Sam's p.o.v.

I ran in the woods and phased. (Bold is Sam, Italics is Jared)

**Jared, it's gonna be ok!**

_Sam, why the hell are you in my head and more importantly WHY DO I HAVE PAWS?_

**Show me where you are,** I told him. He reluctantly showed me. I had a lot of explaining to do. I thought as I took off running towards where Jared was.

* * *

_Ok so three chapters woohoo! (in one day) anyway I wonder how the gang will react to Jared hangin with Sam now, more importantly how will Bella react seeing as she just had sex with Jared! Jared is in troubleee_


	4. Chapter 4

_I am sooo sorry! I haven't been able to update because I just started school and I've been busy but I'll guve you guys an update once or twice a week. So here it is!_

* * *

Paul's p.o.v.

I sat with Bella at the beach as we built a sandcastle. We were joking and laughing and I was glad she wasn't thinking of Jared, he had been missing for a few weeks and she was extremely pissed about that. She had told me that her and Jared had sex the same day he dissappeared. She thought that he used her and I told her I didn't think so and even though she didn't believe me she didn't argue about it.

We had finished the sand castle and Bella got up to go swim but froze,"No," she whispered. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She raised a shaky finger and pointed behind me. I turned around and almost growled. Jared was walking with Sam across the beach.

I got up and Bella started to go towards them but I grabbed her by the waist. "Let go of me Paul!" Bella screamed at me. I turned her around to face me,"Stop," I told her. "Why should I, I want to give them a piece of my mind," she glared at me. "Because they are not worth your time that's why," I told her. I looked above her head to see Sam watching us while looking extremely sad and Jared looking at Bella longingly. He caught my eye and I glared at him. He looked away quickly and mumbled something to Sam then walked away with Sam following him. I looked down at Bella as tears started to fall,"Why are they doung this to us?" she asked me. "I don't know Bella, I don't know," I told her. I pulled her into my arms as she quietly cried. I honestly don't know.

"Paul you're like my best friend you know besides Emily and Leah, please don't leave me," she said. "You're my best friend to Bells, and I won't leave you I promise."

Sam's p.o.v.

Bella hated us. Bella had been my friend since pre-k when I stole her animal cookies and she punched me in the nose. I don't know why but we became friends after she punched me but we did. We've been friends ever since. In fact, me and her had the longest friendship out of our whole group. I didn't become friends with the others until third grade and later. Bella was an amazing friend and she stuck with me through everything well, until now because she hated me now.

I felt like breaking down and crying but I didn't. "She hates us," Jared whispered. He dropped to his knees. Bella hating us hurt both of us. Jared told me had fallen in love with her and that he had sex with her the day he first shifted. She thought that he just used her for sex. She was pissed. I would say I wish she could phase so we could tell her but that's wrong of me.

I sighed,"It'll be alright bro," I told him. "No it won't!" he yelled. "She's gonna hate us forever, because we can never explain to her why we had to leave!"

He was right. "Come on lets go to my house," I mumbled. I had gotten a new house after I shifted. It wasn't that big but I liked it anyway.

When we got to the house Leah was sitting on the porch with her head in her hands. When she heard us coming she looked up and glared at us. Uh oh. Leah was mad. When she's mad nobody walks away unscathed.

"You dumb sons if bitches!" she screamed. I sighed and Leah stomped over to us and got right in our faces. "Really, both of you can't even look at me?" she asked. When we didn't answer she continued. "Paul told me that him and Bella saw you," she jabbed her finger in Jared's chest,"walking with you." She jabbed me in the chest. She kept on screaming,"Bella told me Jared, she told me everything, did you even love her or were you just trying to get laid before you ran off with Sam?" Jared started shaking. "You know I love her!" He yelled looking up at her. She wasn't phased by his anger and she obviously wasn't scared of him considering how she went on. "You are such a fucking douche bag!" She screamed. He continued shaking and I could tell he was close to phasing. I pushed him towards the woods and he took off running. "Wow, I don't even want to know," Leah mumbled. "You should leave," I told her.

She turned around and started to her Red Jeep but stopped before she got in. "The least you could do is talk to Emily," she said before she got in her car and drove off. She was right. I needed to talk to Emily.

Emily's P.o.v.

I sat on the couch ,eating some Ben and Jerrys and channel surfing, when the doorbell rang. At first I ignored it but when the doorbell rang four more times I got up and opened the door to see none other than Sam fucking Uley. He looked me in the eye and suddenly all my anger and sadness went away. It was like I was seeing the sun for the first time.

I couldn't be mad at Sam anymore. I was in love with him before he lefy and I'm in love with him now and that's all that matters. I just hope he feels the same

* * *

_Okay so hoped you liked it!_


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's P.o.v.

Paul and I were walking back to the house when we saw Sam's car. "What the hell is _he_ doing here?" I asked Paul. He shrugged,"Maybe he wanted to finally acknowledge us and apologize."

I laughed and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the house. Who knows maybe I would get my friend back.

I opened the door to see Emily carrying boxes down the stairs with Sam. "What are you doing?" I asked. Emily sighed and Sam patted her back. Hmm maybe their back together and then we'll have our friends back. But I erased all those thoughts as soon as Sam walked out the door ,with a box labeled Emily, ignoring us.

"We need to talk," Emily said,motioning towards the couch. I looked at Paul questioningly. He shrugged and pulled me towards the couch. Emily didn't sit on the couch but instead stayed by the stairs. "I'm really sorry about this," she whispered.

"About what?" I asked her. I was confused and I'm sure Paul was too. She came and stood in front of us. "Sam and I are getting back together and I'm going to move in with him," she held her head up high.

"What?" Paul all but screamed. "When did this happen?" I calmly asked while I put my hand on Paul's shoulder calming him down. On the outside I was calm but on the inside I was fuming,ready to slap some sense in to Emily and tear Sam limb from limb.

"Last week after you saw Sam and Jared," she said. Sam walked through the door and I screamed ready to pounce on him. He had left me and taken people I loved with him. I jumped of the couch ,before Paul could stop me, and landed right in front of Sam. "You son of a bitch!" I screamed before I punched him in the face.

He moaned in pain and I turned back to Emily ready to give her a piece of my mind. I was shocked when a hand came across my face but then anger seeped into me. Emily slapped me! That was the last thing I thought before Emily and I were rolling around on the ground.

Paul's p.o.v

I gaped as Bella and Emily rolled on the ground. I was not expecting that. It was a girl fight and normally I would find that very hot,but considering the circumstances, I didn't find it the least bit hot.

I saw Sam take in the scene and he started shaking. He was about to reach for Bella but I stopped him. "Don't Sam," I warned him. He glared at me and I glared right back.

"I'm sorry," Sam said,"For everything, I didn't want it to be like this."

"Well you should have thought about that before you left," I said. _Crash!_ Sam and I looked to where the girls were but didn't see them anymore. We shared a glance and took of running towards where the crash came from. The kitchen.

"Here take your plates that you bought too, because I don't want them in this house anymore!" Bella screamed as she threw plates out the window. Emily was no where in sight.

"Well fuck you too!" Emily screamed from outside. Sam ran outside to go check on Emily and I walked over to Bella. I hugged her while she looked out the window.

"I have to move on, Paul, so starting now Emily,Sam, and Jared are dead to me," she whispered. "Bella don't say that," I told her. "My feelings for Jared are gone, all of them, and Emily and Sam are no longer my friends," she said. I sighed.

2 weeks later

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Tonight, we're going to Jessica's party," she said before walking off into the living room. I froze. "Jessica?" I asked.

Bella laughed,"Yes Jessica, the one you slept with and who is hopelessly in love with you." I winced. Jessica scared the fuck out of me. I mean she had a nice body and all but we would never ever be together. We had sex like once or twice and suddenly she was in love with me.

"Why do we have to go to her her party?" I whined. Bella pinched my cheeks,"Well you cute little sex monkey, she invited us and it'd be rude not to go."

I scoffed,"Please,you don't even like her." I laughed at Bella's face. "That was a long time ago," she said. I laughed remembering the time Bella and Jessica got in a fight. Bella totally whooped Jessica's ass.

"Why did you hate her back then anyway?" I asked Bella.

"Because," she mumbled. "Because why?" I asked. She sighed and rolled her eyes,"Because I told her that I really like you and the next day I found out she had sex with you."

"Do you still like me?" I asked her. I had been pinning for Bella ever since our jr year in high school but it seemed that Bella was more interested in Jared so I had backed off. If she was into me I would be thrilled.

When she didn't say anything I nudged her,"Well?" She opened her mouth to answer but quickly closed it when Embry,Leah, and Brady walked in.

"This conversation isn't over Bells," I whispered in her ear. She blushed and quickly walked out of the room with Leah.

"What was that all about?" Embry asked throwing himself into a chair and grabbing a muffin off of the table. He hissed and dropped it.

I laughed,"Bells just got those out of the oven like five minutes ago." Embry cursed as he picked up the muffin and set it on the table.

"So are you going to tell us what you said that made Bella blush?" Brady asked. I shook my head,"I'll tell you later." They both nodded.

Brady rolled his eyes as we heard the girls squealing from upstairs.

"Girls," Embry mumbled.

"That's why I don't have a girlfriend," Brady said.

I smirked,"Yeah that's why." Embry laughed and high fived me and Brady just glared.

"Hey you guys, randomn subject change but are you guys going to Jessica's party too?" I asked. They nodded. "I thought you didn't like her though," Brady said.

"I don't but Bella wants me to go," I told them. Embry wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed and punched him in the arm. "Wait a second, so you'll go to her house for Bella but you won't ask her for her sister,Angela's, number for me?" Brady asked.

"Basically." I told him. He shook his head.

~20 minutes before Jessica's Party~

"Bells hurry up!" I shouted. The guys and I were waiting for Leah and Bella to finish getting ready. We had finished over an hour ago and the girls were still up stairs so we were now playing NCAA 12. "We're done!" Bells shouted. We concentrated on the game not even paying attention to the girls. Leah cleared her throat and I quickly glanced at Bella.

I did a double take looking Bella up and down. I dropped the controler not even caring that Brady just got a touchdown. Bella looked sexy. She had curled her long,brown hair and was wearing a short, red, strapless dress with black heels. As I took in every inch of Bella hungrily, Embry did the same with Leah.

"Well since everybody seems to be checking eachother out I'll just check myself out in the mirror," Brady said. Bella giggled at his joke. Damn, I could listen to that sound for the rest of my life. She walked over to me and grabbed my hand trying to pull me outside. I stopped and pulled her back into me. "You look hot," I whispered in her ear.

She laughed,"You don't look so bad yourself." She let go of my hand and went to get in the car with Brady. I turned around to see Embry smirking and Leah raising her eyebrows at me."Not a word," I said. They nodded and we all got in Leah's jeep and started the drive to Jessica's.

When we finally got to Jessica's we all got out of Leah's jeep and knocked on the door. Jessica opened it. Great. "Paul! I'm so glad you could make it!" she squealed completely ignoring the others. I rolled my eyes,"Yea." Bella pushed Jessica out of the way and the rest of us followed her in.

We danced and drank. Bella and I danced on the dance floor until Leah and some other girls pulled her away talking about some new kids.

"Heyy Paul." I groaned. Great. Jessica. She smacked my ass and I growled."Ohh sexy,"she said. This chick was annoying as fuck. I walked off and she followed me. I turned around. "Jessica just leave me the fuck alone I don't like you and I never will."

"Playing hard to get I see," she said. Wow, does this girl not know when to fucking stop. "No I'm not! I think you're fucking annoying and sleeping with you was the worst mistake of my life." I told her.

"Get out of my house!" she screamed at me. I smirked,"Gladly." I went outside and sat on the hood of the car.

I was out there for about ten minutes when Bella came and sat next to me. "I heard what happened," she laughed.

We talked for a while and eventually I remembered something. "Bella do you still like me?" I asked her. She froze and didn't say anything. "Please tell me," I begged. She sighed,"Yes, I do."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked her. "Because, after you had sex with Jess you just started sleeping around like some kind of man whore so I locked up my feelings, Jared knew and he helped me and eventually I fell for him, I still had my feelings for you but I figured that maybe being with Jared would make them go away and I could forget my feelings for you, I really do..did love Jared but, I still loved you too and I didn't know how to tell you, when Jared left I was scared you would leave me like he did and I still am scared-" I cut her off as I pressed my lips to hers. That one kiss held all my emotions I had bottled up for years.

I pulled away, "I would never leave you Bells, I've been in love with you for years and I would never ever even think about leaving you." She kissed me. "I love you too," she whispered against my lips. Today was officially the best day of my life.

* * *

**Well did you like it? **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Heres chapter 6! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Bella's p.o.v.

It had been a few weeks since Paul and I got together and I was over the moon with happiness. Being with him made me forget all my problems. It was like it was just the two of us.

"Hey babe," Paul said as he threw himself on the couch. "Hey." I pecked him on the lips and he smiled. "So you up for a movie tonight?" he asked. "Sure, what do you want to watch?" He thought for a moment.

"What about _The Lucky_ _One," _he said. I gaped at him. "What, you said you wanted to see it," he mumbled. I crawled on to his lap,"Aw you actually listened, but I also really want to watch _Total Recall."_

"I love you," Paul mumbled as he pressed his lips against mine. "Who doesn't?" I smirked.

"Uh, me!" Seth shouted. I had completely forgotten he was here along with Leah,Embry, and Brady.

I blushed and went to crawl off Paul's lap but he had securely wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed in defeat and leant my head on Paul's shoulder.

"So what's new guys?" I asked everyone in the room.

They shrugged. Ugh, sometimes our lives were so boring.

"Let's go to the beach!" Brady screamed. Ow, that hurt my ears.

We all looked at him oddly but all agreed none the less.

Night Time...

After Brady suggested we go to the beach we all climbed in Leah's jeep. it was a long and irritating drive because Brady and Seth kept whispering about something and wouldn't tell us what it was they were whispering about.

We later found out that they had hidden water guns under the seats. They attacked us and ran away laughing. We didn't see them for the rest of the day so I'm assuming they went home.

We had to go change because we were soaking wet. But we went back to the beach though and we ended up playing soccer. Girls vs boys! After the guys totally kicked our asses we went swimming then decided to all leave. Paul said he would pick me up at 7 and it's 6:20. I did my hair and makeup and now I'm trying to decide what to wear. I couldn't choose between my Marilyn Monroe shirt with skinnie and some vans or a blue tank top with some skinnies and converse.

After much persuasion from Leah over the phone, I picked the outfit with the tank top. I rushed down stairs as the doorbell rang.

As soon as I threw open the door Paul had me in his arms. His really warm arms might I add. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey babe what's wrong?" I asked him.

"I saw an ambulance drive past me as I was headed here and I guess I just got scared," he said.

I patted his shoulder and assured him I was fine before going to grab my purse and cell phone.

On our way to the theatre we talked about all kinds of thing. From motorcycles and cars to our favorite books. We also debated about things too. Like who had bigger boobs, Kristy Benson(the town skank who i absolutely hate) or Kim.

When we got to the theatre, Paul and I walked in hand in hand.

"I'll go get the candy, you get the tickets," I told Paul. He nodded and went to go wait in line. I rushed to the counter that was full of candy. Candy was amazing! I was in love with candy. (and Paul's new rock hard abs) I gazed at all the candy and dug through my purse looking for my wallet. I could just imagine all the candy I could buy.

What the hell? My wallet was gone.

Warm hands circled my waist. Those warm hands held my wallet! I snatched it out of the warm hands and turned to face Paul.

"You big fat thief," I accused him. He smirked, "I couldn't let you buy the theatre out of their candy now could I?" I glared at him and stomped to the cashier. "I'd like a bag of peanut m&m's,two snickers, two Reeses pieces, and a Large Dr. Pepper and one medium Pepsi."

After the cashier handed my all I order and I payed for it all, I gave Paul his drink and waited patiently for him to give the guy our tickets. Once he did, I went and chose seats at the very last row.

"Are you mad at me?" Paul asked as he sat down. I ignored him and put my drink in the cup holder. He shifted me from my seat so that I was now sitting on his lap.

I growled and watched the screen even though it was blank. They hadn't even turned off the lights yet.

Paul started nuzzling my neck with his nose. "Come on babe," he whispered in my ear. I resisted the urge to shiver. He trailed kisses up my neck to the corner of my lips. "I'm sorry," he said. He turned me around so I was facing him. I glared.

But all my annoyance at him went away as soon as he kissed me with his warm,soft lips. I melted into the kiss and put my arms around his neck. I could do this 24/7.

"Eew, Brady I told you we were going regret this," a familiar voice yelled. Seth.

I broke off the kiss,reluctantly might I add. Paul groaned,"What the fuck do you little shits want?"

"Oh we're just here to watch this totally rockin' movie," Seth said motioning towards him and Brady. I sighed as they took the seats beside us. I ignored their looks of disgust and kissed Paul in the crook of his neck and smirked as I felt him shiver. I started sucking Just to tease him more. He moaned,"Bella." I readjusted myself and giggled as I felt his erection between my legs.

"Let's go," he whispered in my ear. When I made no signs of moving he got up with me in his arms and took off for his truck.

"Oh, you naughty boy," I laughed.

He growled in threw me in the back seat. "I need you," he growled.

"I'm yours,"I said.

I zipped up my jeans and put my shoes back on and waited for Paul. He grabbed my hand and we walked back into the theatre to where Brady and Seth were still sitting. After about 5 minutes Paul said he had to go to the restroom.

Brady,Seth, and I got up and waited at the entrance. Paul had been in the restroom for half an hour. The movie just ended and we were waiting for him to come out.

"I'll go check on him," Brady said. I watched him as he ran to the bathroom.

I frowned as Brady came back alone. "He's gone," Brady said. "I asked the cashier if he saw him and he said he walked out 20 minutes ago with two really buff guys."

No. He wouldn't have. Seth answered my suspicions. "Sam and Jared." If he truly did leave with them then I was so fucking done with this town its dumb ass guys using me for sex!( except for Embry,Seth,Brady,Jake,And Collin)

* * *

_Oh my gods! I am so sorry i havent update in forever! Ive just been so busy with school i hope none of yall gave up on me!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my lawd! I am soooo sorry i haven't updated i've just been so busy with school and stuff but imma try and update more. I hope yall forgive me! Im sorry :( but i hope yall enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

I sighed as I plopped down on my bed. I was not going to waist my tears on Paul Lahote. If he wanted to be a hall moniter on steroids,as people had started calling them, then that was his choice.

It had been two weeks since Paul ditched me at the movie theatre ,right after we had sex, and I had already seen him walking around with Sam and _Jared _like they were the shit. They all walked around with cut off shorts, no shirt, and no shoes. They also liked to walk out of the woods all creepy like.

I must admit they all looked extremeley hot, even my ex-bestfriend Sam. I still loved Jared and Paul but they no longer cared about me. Jared went all quiet but dangerous (if that made sense) and Paul just became a man whore who slept around every day.

Life could be total bitch sometimes but hey I got through it. I spent my days hanging out with Jake,Leah,Brady,Seth,and Collin. Oh and Embry. They were the only ones who hadn't left...yet. I hadn't talked to Emily in almost 2 months. I'd heard that her and Sam were living happily ever after but I didn't care anymore. They were both dead to me.

I planned on moving to Philadelphia in a month to go to a college there called University of the Arts. Before I graduated my quire teacher, , had told me she filled out an application for me a while back ago and had already sent a letter of recomendation. I should have been some what angry I guess but I wasn't. I never thought I would ever be leaving La Push and I probably woudn't have left it wasnt for .

I was and still am very close with her . I loved her, she was like the craziest teacher I've ever met. She's only twenty six years old and has already traveled the world,made out with Channing Tatum(I'm jealous),partied with a bunch of famous people, and expiremented (if you know what I mean). Of course, I probably thought she was lying but she even has pictures of all this and she still talks to all her famous friends on a regular basis. As a matter of fact just last week she let me talk to Emma Stone! I was so psyched!

She told me she has a cute little house in Philadelphia and she's gonna let me stay there while I'm in Philadelphia,as long as I don't go blabbing my mouth to everyone. When she told me this I was so thrilled I started crying because I was extremely worried that I wasn't going to have a place to stay. The only ones that knew I was leaving was ,Emma,my dad,and the elders.

"Bella open up!" Seth shouted as he barged in my room. I rolled my eyes,"Knock much?"

"I did knock...just very quietly," he said. I couldn't help but laugh. "Come on," I said,grabbing his hand and dragging him out of my room. "Where we going hotstuff?" Seth asked. We had gotten around to flirting but we never took it seriously, we just did it for fun. "Oh well as you know darling, yesterday was your sixteenth birthday and I was away at a very important business trip so I didn't get to celebrate with you,so I am gonna take you somewhere special." I wasn't really on a business trip I just had to help out with more paperwork for the university.

We walked all the way to Sue's Diner with Seth guessing all the way. "My mom's diner to eat?" "No"

"My mom's diner to make fun of Embry?" "Yes"

Seth gasped,"Really baby?" "No." I giggled and pulled him to Sue's diner faster. "I knew it!" Seth shouted. I dragged him to Leah's jeep. "Uh what are we doing?" Seth asked. "Just get in the car!" I shouted. He did so and I grabbed the key I snuck from Leah's pocket earlier. "Honey,I'm scared!" Seth shouted. "Why?" I asked as I hopped in the car. I put the key in the ignition. "Look," Seth pointed at the diner. Leah was running through the diner and headed outside. I smirked and backed out of the parking lot. "We're leaving this joint baby!" I screamed and drove towards Forks. "Bella! I'm going to kill you!" I shuddered,Leah sure could yell loud.

We finally made it to the Forks Video game store, it was kind of a pleasant ride if you forget that Seth cried the first five minutes. I climbed out of the car to see Seth was already headed inside. I ran after him. "Hiyah!" I screamed as I tackled him. We toppled to the ground. "Jesus,Seth for once try not to trip over your own two feet you clutz," I said. "But-" he started to say, I cut him off,"Maybe you shouldn't get high before coming to a public place." I said that loudly which was my intentions. I'm such a bitch.

I walked around and picked up a Call of Duty game. "Nice choice," a deep voice behind me said. I turned around and came face to chest (a very muscular chest). I looked up to see an extremely hot guy. "Hey,I'm Emmett Cullen," he said. "I'm Bella Swan, and thanks it's a cool game," I looked down to his hands to see what game he had. Learning to Count to Ten with Pooh & Friends. Uhh.. "It's not for me," he said quickly. "Uhuh," I mumbled. "You know I'm not gonna judge you just because you don't know how to count, my druggie friend over there can barely count to seven," I said trying not to bust out laughing. "Yeah but he's like ten and I'm twenty it's more embarrasing for me," he sighed. I patted his arm. Damn he was cold. "Bella! Let's go!" Seth shouted. I put the game down. " Well I gotta go maybe I'll see you around," I said as I turned around. "Hopefully," I heard him mumble. I blushed. He was so damn sexy.

"Who was that?" Seth asked. "Just a guy," I said. "Don't lie to me I saw the way you were looking at him," he said. I blushed. "Oh my gosh, you're blushing!" He shouted. I punched him in the arm,"Shut up." We headed for the dollar store.

I searched the isles for some candy,while Seth flirted with the cashier. That was when I saw him for the second time today. He had a sippy cup in his hands and his back was turned to me. "Well you can't count and you need a sippy cup," I giggled. He turned around,"You stalking me now,because I would be totally ok with that." He looked me up and down. I smirked and grabbed a pen out of my purse. I grabbed his hand and wrote my number down on it. "Does that not bother you?" He asked. "What?" I was confused. "My body temperature, I'm freezing and you haven't even asked me why," he said.

"Well it's not really any of my business," I told him. "Damn,I wanna kiss you so bad right now," he mumbled. I laughed. "Shit, did I say that out loud?" He asked. I nodded. "Sorry," he mumbled. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. I don't know what got into me but kissing him felt so right. He put his hands on my waist and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled away and started trailing kisses down my neck. I felt something stiff touch my leg. I smirked. "What's so funny?" He asked before he smashed his lips down on mine again. I moaned loudly. Someone cleared their throat behind us, but we just kept on kissing. They cleared their throat once more. Whoever it is I'm going to kill them. I pulled away and Emmett groaned. I unwrapped my legs from him and he gently set me down on the floor. I turned round, ready to kill the person who-. Seth. Oh my gosh he just saw me making out with Emmett. oh my gosh! "I just thought I should let you know Leah's waiting outside for you," he said. "Shit," I mumbled. I turned around and pecked Emmett on the lips,"Call me."

I pushed Seth out of the store before he could say anything embarrasing. Leah didn't look mad she looked devastated. "We have a problem," she said.

* * *

**ok so for the cullens emmett is single and rosalie and edward are together. what happened in the books originally happened to rose and edward in my story so emmet was buying all this stuff for his niece. Instead of renesme carlie cullen the babys name is Esmy Krissy Cullen. **


	8. Chapter 8 (Authors Note)

Omg guys I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated! I've just been super busy with school, but I just started spring break and I'm ready to write some chapter. If anything I should have one up by tonight. Hey just a question, but have any of you read the series The Mortal Instrument or The Infernal Devices by Cassandra Clare? Im obsessed! If you haven't I suggest you do! I love them!  
-Cedes ?


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's P.O.V.  
"Are you sure it was him?" Seth asked for the millionth time. "Yes Seth! I'm sure, I know what my boyfriend looks like," Leah growled. I shook my head. The Hall Monitors on Steroids had gotten Embry. Leah was devastated to say the least. We all were. "Do you think,that maybe they're gonna get all of us?" Quil asked. None of us had thought of it till now. "They won't, we're not disloyal to our friends, we're stronger than that," Jacob said. "That's right, we're gonna stay together through thick and thin," Seth stood up, "whatever they think they're doing, we're not gonna get involved."  
"Guys," I said hesitantly, "there's something I have to tell you."  
They all looked at me. This was probably not the best time but while we we're driving to the house, my quire teacher, (or Cynthia) had texted me. She said I had gotten accepted and would be leaving in 6 days. That's on Friday.  
"What is it Bella?" Leah waved her hand in my face. Oops, guess I kinda zoned out. "I'm moving away." I said really fast. I waited. Complete silence.  
"What?!" They all screamed. "To Philadelphia to go to a school there," I looked at my hands, they had suddenly become very interesting.  
"When?" Seth asked. I looked up,"Friday."  
I waited for him to say something. Nothing. I looked back down at my hand. The door slammed loudly. I looked up and Seth was gone. Leah got up to go after him.  
"Leah-"  
She cut me off,"We'll talk later." I nodded. "I'm really happy for you Bella,I am,"she said, as she walked out the door. "I'm sorry guys," I mumbled as I went upstairs to my room.  
As soon as I closed my door someone knocked on it. "Come in!" I shouted into my pillow. I didn't look to see who it was.  
The side of my bed shifted as someone sat on the edge. "Bella, we're all really excited for you." Jacob. "It doesn't seem like it," I mumbled. "You have to understand, our friends are all leaving and we didn't think we would lose you," Jacob sighed. I looked up at him,"I'm coming back I'll just be gone for a while."

Jacob growled,"I'm sure you'll find a way that will keep you there longer." I gasped,"What the hell Jake?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."  
"It's fine," I told him, "just get out please."  
As soon as he left I grabbed jacket and opened my window. I was going out tonight.

"Bella!" Cynthia shouted. I downed my last shot and walked over to where she was sitting. "Can I help you darling?" I asked. "You're friends are here looking for you." Ugh, great.

I grabbed her arm,"Come on, Let's go."  
"Where we going?" She asked. I didn't say anything, I just dragged her to the nearest exit. "I wanna stay, there's this really hot guy who was totally checking you out," she whined.

I ignored her, we were going to a different club.

"Bella!" I turned around to see none other than Emmett. I smiled and waited for him to catch up. "Arree youu folloowwingg usss mistterr?" Cynthia slurred. "Me,I would never follow two beautiful girls." He winked at me.

"So,where we going?" He asked.

"Pandemonium Club." He stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He started walking again,"Maybe we should.."

"Ooucchh!" I looked behind me to see Cynthia had fallen. I laughed,"On second thought, maybe I should just take her home."

"I'll take ya'll," he fished keys out of his pocket,"my car is just across the street." He walked over to Cynthia and picked her up. "Where we goiiing biig boooy?" She giggled. His eyes got big,"Uhm..to sleep,sshh."

When we got to his car, Emmett buckled Cynthia in and put the radio on a slow song. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Shes going to sleep," he said as if it was totally obvious.

"Come on," he motioned me to follow him to the front of his car. I did and he lifted me up and set me on the hood. "Now what are you doing?" I asked.

"I want to get to know you," he grinned. I laughed,"Let's play twenty questions."

"Me first, where were you born?" He looked at me expectantly.

"La push, what about you?"

"Chicago,how old are you?"

"18, You?"

"20,whens your birthday?"

"Tuesday, what's your favorite show?" He mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" I asked.

"Dora," he mumbled. I couldn't help it, I busted out laughing.

"That's mean!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry, I just suddenly got a mental image of you in front of the tv saying 'Swiper no swiping' " I told him. He pushed me. I don't think he meant to push me of the hood of the car but he did. "Ow!" I said as I hit the floor.

"Oh my god, Bella I am sooo sorry!" He knelt dow beside me.

"It's fine," I told him.

"You're beautiful," he said. I blushed, "Thanks."

"I said that aloud," he slapped his forehead. I giggled.

Before I knew it his lips were on mine. It felt perfect. He lifted me up onto his lap and slid his hands down to my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned as his tongue explored my mouth. He let out a growl.

"Bella get away from him!" Shit.

* * *

_dun dun duunnn! Who is it? ^-^_


	10. Chapter 10

Sam's P.O.V.

"Bella get away from him!" I shouted. I had been on patrol when I smelt a leech mixed in with Bella's scent. I didn't expect to see this though. Bella making out with a Cullen and one of our old high school teachers passed out in the back of a car.

Bella slowly climbed off of Cullen's lap and glared at me,"What do you want?"

"I'm taking you home," I said. I went to grab her arm but she slapped my hand away.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she growled,"come on Emmett."

I started shaking,she didn't know anything about this leech and she was about to get in a car with him? I had to stop her, "Bella you're not going anywhere with HIM."

She turned and glared at me "You're not my dad so stay out of my business."

"Bella, I don't wanna get you in trouble," the leech said.

"You won't Em, let's just go," she climbed into his Jeep.

The leech turned to me "I'm sorry,but I won't hurt her." He climbed in his Jeep and backed out of the parking lot.

I growled and started shaking. Bella had just drove off with that leech. I ran into the woods and phased.

Embry's P.O.V.

"Ohh god Emily, I forgot how much I loved your cooking," I moaned as I stuffed another muffin in my mouth.

The front door slammed open and in walked Sam. "Bella is with the leeches now."

The muffin in my mouth went spewing out onto the table, "WHAT?!"

"Embry, you're cleaning that up!" Emily shouted. I nodded, paying more attention to Sam.

Sam sat down, "She was making out with him in a parking lot and was passed out in the back seat."

"Oh I remember she was smoking hot, but when Jared and Paul find out about Bella and the leech they're gonna be pissed," I said, stating the obvious.

Someone growled. "What about Bella and a leech?" I looked to see that Paul and Jared had just came in through the back door. Uh-oh.

Sam explained to Paul and Jared what happened and they ran out of the house shaking.

"We better go after them," Sam said. I groaned and shoved one last muffin in my mouth as we headed after them.

They were headed to the Cullens' house. Ugh, I hated the smell of one leech, but now, we were about to walk into a house full of them.

When we got there, we phased back. Sam knocked on the door and a old looking blonde male leech answered.

"Hello, we've been expecting you," he said. We walked in. Jeez, talk about creepy! I looked around to see a bronze haired pretty boy leech laughing. What was so funny? He laughed some more and shook his head. It was like he was reading my mind or something.

"Would you like a cookie?" One of the female leeches asked. She looked really nice, she kinda had a motherly essence to her. I grabbed one and thanked her. Jared rolled his eyes at me. "Where is he?" Sam asked,getting straight to the point.

A short, pixie looking girl answered,"He's dropping her off." She was staring blankly at a wall. These leeches were seriously giving me the creeps.

"He can't cross the treaty line," Jared growled.

"Oh he won't, her house is just barely on the outside of the treaty line," the pixie smirked.

"Another one?" The motherly lady asked. I nodded and she handed me the whole plate. Her cookies were delicious for her being a leech. Oh my god what if she poisened them? Oh well, they still taste delicious.

The bronze haired guy busted out laughing. "What's so funny Cullen?" Paul snapped at him.

Pretty boy laughed and pointed at me, "Your friend's mind, I find it highly amusing."

What the hell is he talking about?

"I can read minds," he said.

What...the...fuck?

"What number am I thinking of?" I asked him.

"Embry, now is not the time," Sam said.

"Cookies," pretty boy said, ignoring Sam. Correct. I nodded my approval. He laughed once more.

"Embry, what the hell, cookies isn't even a number," Jared said.

I smirked but said nothing.

"Anyway, back to the point," pixie said, "we have broken no rules so I see no reason why you need to be here any longer."

"Tell him to stay away from Bella," Paul and Jared said simultaneously.

The pixie rolled her eyes, "Good bye."

We were headed out the door and the motherly woman stopped me,"You're welcome back anytime sweetie."

I grinned. More cookies for me.

"He does seem to enjoy your cookies," pretty boy said.

I smirked and walked out the door.

Paul glared at me before phasing. I shrugged, he was just jealous. Everyone loves me even leeches. The leeches aren't so bad, well the Cullens anyway.

We phased and headed to Bella's house. Just me and Sam though. He ordered the other two to finish patrolling. After much argument they finally left. Bella was about to get introuble by Sam or most likely the other way around.


End file.
